Nia Honjou
Nia Honjou (ニア・ホンジュウ) is the nineth spirit to be saved by Shido and is one of the most powerful weapons of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries which is a primary front of the Absalon Empire. She is considered to be the second most powerful spirit in existence, only behind Shido Itsuka and is the Second Spirit. Nia is one of the main protagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Nia has a very energetic personality that allows her to get along with everyone. It also helped her become familiar with the society very quickly, along with the aid of her Angel. This kind of personality was also shown throughout her first date with Shido, where she maintained a playful attitude while teasing him. However, thanks to her powers, Nia began to lose her ability to open up to humans. Her omniscient Angel ended up backfiring on her after she became curious about her origins. The feeling of distrust started sitting in her heart after she had learned about her past self. Nia also started checking each person she knew and became disgusted with humans after discovering the dark side of humanity through . It ultimately made her distance herself from her acquaintances and ended up making her alone. Since she could not live without coming into contact with anyone, Nia decided to put on a mask and treated everyone as if they were NPCs in a game. Afterward, she began to immerse herself in the 2D world, since it was the only thing she could open her heart to without fear of disappointment. The characters in that world were very straightforward yet sophisticated at the same time. Best of all, she couldn’t detect any malice from them from using , and they could never betray her. However, her interactions with Shido proved that she still had hope that she could meet someone whom she can open her heart to, something that Westcott took advantage of substantially. She is also very passionate about her Otaku hobbies, becoming furious after she found out Shido was acting out of character while cosplaying as her favorite character, Tokiya, to make her fall for him. Nia also has a significant hate towards spoilers. She does not like spoiling something to someone and also hates being spoiled. However, she will disregard this if she is very angry about certain things. During her conversation with Kurumi, Nia also remarked that she does not want to use her powers to start a conflict and would not reveal any dangerous information, even if the other party wanted it from her. Nia is also very playful and childish, often messing around with Shido and tickling Goku. Powers and Abilties As the Second Spirit, Nia is the second most powerful Spirit in existence, only behind Shido Itsuka and is stronger than all of the spirits. It is stated by Heinrich, that she has enough power to destroy the earth. Her power level is about 70,500,000,000,000. Spirit Abilities Angel: Rasiel (囁告篇帙 (), Kokushō Henchitsu '', lit., "Tome of Revelation") '''Weapon: '''Book '''Astral Dress: '''Yod (神威霊装・二番 () , ''Shin'i Reisou: Niiban '', lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 2") Nia's Angel, , is a book that can give the user information about anything that has ever happened in the world, no matter where and when. The user of becomes near omniscient. Nia describes this ability as ''"a super powerful search engine", ''where one has to focus on the information one seeks before arriving at an answer. However, in order to use this ability she has to think about the subject she is looking into and her Angel does not automatically detect any danger coming to the user. It is also limited to only facts, as it cannot tell Nia subjective information like what she should do when she's unsure of herself. Additionally, it also gave her illegible information about the one who turned into a Spirit. However, she theorized that this may be because of that person's abilities. Everything written in is fact; therefore, everything that Nia writes in the book will become reality. She calls this ability ''"future describing". However, it takes time for the event to be written down, especially since Nia prefers to draw a manga illustration instead of just writing some text. However, the ability to change the future is not absolute, as Shido could resist future describing when channeling the powers of the Angels of the Spirits he had already sealed. After Nia had a part of her extracted from her body, she still has the ability to summon . However, she notes that its ability to give information has gotten weaker, with some information coming out as indecipherable. She also notes that she has lost the power to control the future. However, she states that since and use to be the same embodiment, she can use her ability to restrict Westcott's ability to search information using . Additionally, this shared duality also allowed Nia, with the help of Shido's fantasy counterpart, to use to stabilize a gateway connecting the fantasy world with the real world. It can be assumed that Nia's angel is almost on par with Shido's angel which makes Rasiel the second most powerful angel. Relationships Nia and Shido - Originally, Nia was curious towards Shido, the person who helped her escape from DEM. As a result, she used to set up their meeting and even agreed to go on a date with him out of gratitude. Still, she did not believe that he could get her to open up to him. However, Shido incurred her anger by pretending to be her favorite character, Tokiya, and violating her privacy through security cameras. After fully understanding Shido's honest and kind personality and his ability to seal the spirits, Nia begins a close bond with Shido which led to Shido to successfully seal her and express her gratitude to her. Their friendship grew even closer, when she found out that she is Goku's son. Nia and Goku '- Nia shares a very close friendship with Goku and is very playful towards him, as she is seen tickling him on occasion. They often read manga together and Goku usually trains her. Nia appears to have a crush on him. '''Nia and Erion '- Erion seems to be heavily fascinated with Nia Honjou who is the Second Spirit in existence and wants to make her join his empire. Nia seems to despise Erion and wants to stop him at all costs. '''Nia and Loki - Loki holds an psychotic obsession towards Nia Honjou the Second Spirit and wants to gain her power. Nia seems to have great hatred towards him. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Spirits